Forbidden Mountain
by uchiha tenten
Summary: Anak-anak KHS yang pergi ke pegunungan terlarang untuk berlibur, malah diteror oleh hantu-hantu menyeramkan..! my first fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE!


Hai semua !

Sebenarnya aku jadi author udah lama di fanfic ini. Tapi, aku gak pernah bikin satu ceritapun, soalnya dulu aku belom ngerti..hehehe..

Ini fic pertama aku. Jadi, buat para leaders and readers mohon bantuannya ya...

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary ****:** Anak-anak KHS yang ingin pergi ke pegunungan untuk berlibur, malah di teror oleh hantu-hantu di tempat itu.

**FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN**

By Uchiha Tenten

Di sebuah kota terkenal bernama Konohagakure, terdapat sekolah favorit bernama Konoha High School. Anak-anak yang bersekolah di situ adalah anak-anak yang orang tuanya adalah salah satu pejabat di kota itu.

Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, pak Uchiha Fugaku. Dia adalah anak yang bergaya cool. Tetapi, walaupun gayanya cool, ia mempunyai banyak temen dekat. Mereka bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Suatu hari, mereka terlibat percakapan di taman sekolah.

"Hai teman-teman, aku dengar besok sekolah kita ingin di renovasi ya," kata Ino yang baru saja datang.

"Iya, kata ayahku, besok kita akan diliburkan sampai sekolah kita selesai direnovasi." kata Sasuke yang sedang bersender di sebuah pohon.

"Yeeeeeeeeeiii!" teriak teman-teman Sasuke senang. Sampai anak-anak yang lain menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Oh ya, selama liburan kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten masih dalam keadaan senang.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Soalnya ayah dan ibuku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka," kata Temari.

"Kalau aku paling tidur sepuasnya di rumah." kata Shikamaru bermalas-malasan.

"Yang lain mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten lagi. Teman-temannya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Kalau semuanya tidak ada acara, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?" usul Tenten.

"Kemana?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Kesana," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk sebuah gunung, "Disana terdapat sebuah gunung yang menurut cerita orang-orang tuh angker. Apa kalian mau?" lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Gila! Lo mau cari mati ya, Ten?" seru Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kalian tuh takut banget sih! Kan lumayan buat pengalaman. Gimana?"tanya Tenten lagi. Mereka pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kecuali Naruto yang masih ketakutan.

Lalu Shino menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengatakan, "Ayolah,ini cuma buat pengalaman doang kok!"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu akhirnya Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, besok kalian ngumpul di rumahku aja ya. Pake mobilku aja. Jam 8 kalian sudah harus nyampe ke rumahku. Bawa peralatan kalian, dan ingat, don't be late ya," kata Tenten dengan so'nya. Mereka pun tertawa.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas. Di dalam kelas, mereka masih memikirkan bagaimana serunya besok. Sampai-sampai mereka ber-8 tidak konsen dengan pelajaran Asuma-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa 2 jam pelajaran telah berlalu. Bel pulang pun brbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul di halaman parkir sekolah.

"Besok jangan lupa ya,"kata Tenten mengingatkan mereka. Mereka mengangguk serempak dan langsung masuk mobil untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Semuanya udah siap belom? Ada yang ketinggalan gak?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka semangat.

"Oke, temen-temen sekarang dengerin gue ya. Kita bagi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pertama Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Temari. Kalian naik di mobilnya Sasuke. Kelompok kedua. Gue, Naruto, Shino, dan Ino. Kita naik mobil gue. Gue mau bikin kesepakatan. Kita balapan sampai di puncak gunung itu. Yang belakangan nyampe dia yang kalah. Dan yang kalah, hukumannya harus jadi pembantu kita selama seminggu. Gimana?" tanya Tenten selesai menjelaskan.

"Oke!" kata mereka serempak.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung menaiki mobil yang tadi sudah di sepakati.

"Oke guys. Gue itung ya..one, two, three, go!" teriak Sasuke dari kaca jendela. Setelah itu mobil mereka pun kebut-kebutan.

**~TBC~**

Huh, alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga. Maap ya kalo di chapter pertama ini ceritanya kurang menarik dan kurang panjang .Emang di sini belum ada horornya. Tapi, di chapter ke dua nanti udah mulai ada. Makanya, aku minta sarannya ya dari kalian...akhir kata saya ucapkan, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
